Deadly Reach
damage as Physical. Every third hit has a chance to knock enemies up into the air. | class = Monk | skill_cat = Primary | gen = Spirit | cd = | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Physical | cost = | other = Combo Strike | skill_image = DeadlyReach.jpg }} Deadly Reach is a Primary Monk skill. In-game The lines of force hit all enemies they reach. Each line is 2 yards wide, the first hit extending 6 yards, the second 12 yards and the third 18 yards. As with other Combo skills, to gain the combo hit, Monk does not need to hit the same target three times or even stand in one place: the hits just need to be done within a reasonable time. Runes *'Piercing Trident:' the second hit splits into two lines roughly 50 degrees from each other, and the third hit splits into three, 50 degrees from each other. The chance to knock enemies up on the third hit increases to 100% (unlocked at level 9). *'Searing Grasp: '''damage type changes to Fire, and increases damage to 260% (unlocked at level 18). *'Scattered Blows: damage type changes to Lightning, and the third strike also creates 3-6 6-yard blasts scattered anywhere within 25 yards, each dealing 216% damage as Lightning (unlocked at level 34). *'Strike from Beyond: '''damage type changes to Cold, and for each enemy hit by the third strike, reduces the Spirit cost of the next Spirit-spending skill by 8%. The Spirit cost reduction may stack up to 100%, but is overridden by the next third hit (unlocked at level 47). *'Foresight: '''the third strike also increases the damage of all attacks by 15% for 5 seconds, but only if it hits an enemy (unlocked at level 54). Non-rune enhancements *Staff of Kyro' (Legendary Daibo): increases Deadly Reach damage by 40-50%. *'Depth Diggers' (Legendary Pants): damage increases by 80-100%. *'Band of the Rue Chambers' (Legendary Ring): increases Spirit generated per hit by 40-50%. *'Raiment of a Thousand Storms Set''' (Set Bonus for 2 items): increases Deadly Reach attack speed by 25% and damage by 400%. *'Raiment of a Thousand Storms Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): hitting an enemy with Deadly Reach increases the weapon damage of Dashing Strike to 60000% for 6 seconds, and Dashing Strike increases damage done with Deadly Reach by 6000% for 6 seconds. *'Spirit Guards' (Legendary Bracers): a successful hit also reduces all damage taken by the bearer by 45-60% for 3 seconds. *'Simplicity's Strength' (Legendary Gem): increases damage by 25% (+0.5% per rank) and heals the character for 4% of maximum Life per hit (rank 25 bonus). *'Boyarsky's Chip' (Legendary Gem): Taunts the first enemy hit for 2 seconds (rank 25 bonus). *'Shenlong's Spirit Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): damage is increased by 2% for each point of Spirit the Monk has. When reaching maximum Spirit, all damage is increased by 200% and the Monk loses 65 Spirit per second until all Spirit is drained. *'Uliana’s Stratagem Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): each third (Combo) hit of Spirit Generator Primary skills applies Exploding Palm to all enemies hit. Passives *'Combination Strike': every hit increases damage done by 10% for 3 seconds, the effect from different skills stacks. *'Mythic Rhythm': every third hit increases damage of the next Spirit spender skill by 40%. *'Alacrity': increases Attack Speed by 15% for the Primary skills. Category:Monk Skills